


Love At First Sight

by BluebellBunny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Student Jeongin, felix is a crackhead, gang leader chan, give jeongin the love he deserves, jeongin's crushing hard, makeout, they just vibin, whipped chan, worried Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny
Summary: Chan saw the younger once, and that once was all it took for him to fall in love.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugbabie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugbabie/gifts).



> tis a birthday gift for another one of my goblin children, i found out like a little bit ago its their birthday today so i put this togethr  
> pls forgive my editing mistakes its like 3am T_T  
> <3 anywho happy birth! ily!

Chan was a player. In a way. 

He didn’t ever screw around but he did tend to flirt and lead people on. Not only that, but the blonde happened to be the leader of the local gang through unfortunate circumstances. He and a few of his inner circle members attended the local college, where they were treated as royalty by some students, and monsters by the staff members and the rest of the college -who were practically terrified of them.

**

The doors to the cafeteria burst open and in walked two members of StrayKids. The rest of the members seemed to be missing, which wasn’t unusual. But the leader being present for more than half the day was an unusual sight and happened to gain even more looks from the student body than most days. It’s not like Chan hated college, he was just busier than the rest of his members. 

This day though was quite slow-paced, and Chan and Changbin found themselves bored, searching for entertainment throughout the college. Which they happened to find, in the form of two boys they seemed to never have noticed before.

Jeongin and Felix were childhood best friends who just wanted to get through college quietly. The two were a pair of an introvert and extrovert who never bothered with the rest of the world, seemingly content in their own little bubble. They had each other, what more did they need?

During lunch, the two boys would always sit at a table in the corner, and though people never paid attention to them, it was a known fact that the seat at the back of the cafeteria belonged to them; farthest away from the social circles that crowded the college.

Upon setting their sights on the two young boys, Chan and Changbin headed towards them, ignoring the ‘seductive’ looks some of the other students were sending them.

Changbin sat down beside Felix, who was reading a book, and Chan sat down beside Jeongin, who was sketching something. Jeongin had noticed but chose not to react and instead continued drawing.

Chan looked over at the sketch, watching how the beautiful boy beside him drew lines together to form a picture. 

“Nice work.” He complimented, trying to get the pretty boy’s attention.

Jeongin looked up from his work and stared at the blonde for a second before ignoring him and going back to his sketch. 

For Chan, it hurt his pride to be ignored, but the thumping in his chest distracted him from thinking about his pride. He didn’t even reply, just stared at the other boy, trying to understand why he felt so different. It was an odd feeling, something he never had felt and never thought he would. 

“So, what’s your name?” Changbin asked Felix, breaking the silence, but he did not receive a reply. 

Changbin glanced at Chan who finally looked away from Jeongin, and shrugged.

“He won’t answer you, he’s too into his book but his name is Felix and I’m Jeongin.” The boy answered. 

Both of them turned to Jeongin.

“Beautiful name. Say, if you’re free, wanna come home with me later?” Chan asked flirtatiously as he leaned against the table and tilted his head. He would have added a wink but the boy wasn’t even looking at him. 

“I have work to do.” Jeongin answered without hesitation.

Suddenly, Felix dropped his book on the table, an unimpressed look adorned his face.

“That. Was. The. Stupidest. Ending. Ever.” He stated, annoyed. “Oh, who are you guys?” He added with a small smile when he noticed the new people at the table.

“You don’t know us?” Changbin questioned.

“Nope, am I supposed to?”

Feeling his mood switch to annoyed, Changbin got up to bother someone who would know exactly who he was. Chan followed out of necessity but kept glancing back at the boy who was still sketching.

“He is hot!” Felix exclaimed to Jeongin.

“You’re mental.” Jeongin replied.

“Oh come on, knowing you, you probably found the other man hot too.” Felix teased. 

Jeongin shrugged.

“I guess he’s hot.” He sighed, giving up and looking up at the man across the room who was surprisingly staring back at him. Jeongin slightly smiled and looked away, not before catching the amused look on Chan’s face.

Jeongin shoved the last of his books in his bag and closed his locker door, jumping slightly when he noticed a familiar figure leaning against the locker beside his.

“Chan, you scared me.” He sighed.

“Hyung.”

“What?”

“I’m older than you, so call me Hyung.” Chan replied.

“O-okay, but how did you find out I was younger than you?” Jeongin questioned.

Chan winked at him, “I’ve got my ways.”

Jeongin rolled his eyes. “What do you want?” He asked.

“You.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Oo-kay.” Jeongin felt awkward all of a sudden, he was staring at the ground, hoping the conversation would be over soon.

“Are you free?” Chan asked within seconds.

“No, I’m expensive.” Jeongin replied without hesitation, making Chan chuckle.

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Not you for sure.” Jeongin answered before turning to walk away.

But, Chan grabbed his arm and turned him around, slamming the boy against the locker.

“Really funny.” He said sarcastically right before slamming his lips against Jeongin’s, clearly impatient. 

Jeongin stood still, shocked, not knowing what to do at all, even as his eyes fluttered shut. Chan licked Jeongin’s lips to allow him entrance but Jeongin didn’t understand it.

Chan rubbed Jeongin’s thigh all of a sudden, making the latter gasp. Chan took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue into the younger’s mouth, tasting every bit of him as he could. Before they could get further though, they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Both of them broke away from each other.

Jeongin immediately looked down to hide his flustered face and mumbled a goodbye before hurrying home.

It was the weekend, but Jeongin couldn’t enjoy it since he was swamped with homework. 

However, Jeongin couldn’t concentrate on his work; his mind filled with images of blonde hair, ripped jeans, and pink lips. So, deciding to go on a walk, he grabbed his headphones and hoodie and headed out.

It was while he was on the way home, about to change the soft music to something upbeat, when he heard what sounded like grunts of pain and shouting coming from an alleyway. He noticed there was no one else around except him, and the sun was beginning to set too. 

Against his better judgement, Jeongin inched towards the corner of the building and peeked into the alleyway. His eyes widened as he recognized the inner circle of StrayKids fighting some other lower gang.

Jeongin sighed in frustration as he noticed Chan holding a smaller boy by the collar of his shirt. 

_ I went on a walk so I wouldn’t think about him, and yet...I swear the universe hates me. _ He thought. 

Taken over by momentary annoyance, Jeongin huffed and did a very stupid thing; he fixed his headphones, blasted a Fall Out Boy song, and headed into the alleyway, sight not moving away from the ground. 

This momentary bad judgement was caused by the blonde gang leader Jeongin had been trying so hard to forget. See, Jeongin is impulsive, he’s been told as much, and this impulsiveness comes strongly from his emotions, aka the frustration he was feeling at the moment from finally forgetting about his tiny crush only to come across him looking hotter than ever  _ -is it even legal to look that hot while fighting?? _

Jeongin felt his cheeks redden at the thought that had just crossed his mind, ignoring how the two gangs had stopped what they were doing in order to stare at this crazy kid passing through, very confused. If someone spoke to him, he couldn’t hear. 

By the time he had come out the other side of the alleyway, the thoughts about Chan became even...lets say, not so innocent, causing his cheeks to redden even more than he ever thought they would. Needing to take a breather from his mind, and his crush that didn’t seem so tiny anymore, Jeongin stopped by the park that was hidden away behind the buildings. He sat on one of the swings, looking down at his feet that used the ground to sway him slightly, as he slid his headphones off to rest against his neck. 

To distract himself, he started to sing a song that always managed to calm him through anything; Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk. 

He had completely forgotten about everything that happened as he sang the last verse. But, because he strongly believed the Universe hated him, the source of his problem showed up infront of him. 

Jeongin stopped singing when he noticed shoes infront of him. Looking up, he found Chan glaring at him.

“What’s wrong?” Jeongin asked him.

“ _ ‘What’s wrong?’ _ Are you serious?? Do you know how dangerous that was?!” Chan scolded him, his firm voice matching the glare he sent the younger’s way.

“What was dangerous? I was just walking.” Jeongin answered innocently. 

It seemed like Chan believed his fake innocence since his glare softened into a look of worry. 

He let out a tired sigh and shook his head, “Having your headphones on while looking down and walking. It’s dangerous. You never know what can happen.” 

Jeongin was impressed with Chan’s improvised answer. Though before he could reply, his mind finally registered the cuts and bruises that littered Chan’s skin. Well, the skin he could see considering the older of the two had put on a black leather jacket over his black tank top. He must have worn it before running over to the park since he hadn’t been wearing it earlier. 

“You’re injured.” Jeongin stated, mentally slapping himself for sounding so insensitive. 

“It’s nothing new, I’m used to it. Now get up, I’ll walk you home. It’ll be dark soon.” Chan commanded. 

Jeongin pouted subconsciously before smiling at the older as a thought slipped into his mind. “I’ll let you walk me home, on one condition.” 

Chan raised his eyebrow questioningly. 

Jeongin’s studio apartment was quite small, but it was spacious enough that even with two people, it didn’t seem too crowded. Chan found himself perched on the edge of Jeongin’s bed, the light purple comforter was messily placed; Chan had to look away and try to find something to distract himself with, as thoughts and images of Jeongin and beds started combining in his mind. 

His leather jacket was right beside him since Jeongin wanted to take care of as many cuts as he could reach. Chan’s sight fell on the younger boy as he made his way over with a few bandages, and a small bottle of some sort of cream.

“Do you mind if I…?” Jeongin questioned a bit quietly, shyly gesturing to the space in between Chan’s legs. 

Chan cleared his throat, blush tinting his cheeks, and nodded. Jeongin moved to stand in between the older’s legs so he could easily look down at the man as he applied the cream to the cuts on his face. It was annoying how low his bed was since it resulted in Jeongin awkwardly bending down as he applied the cold cream to a cut right on the nose. 

Chan didn’t hiss or show any signs of being uncomfortable, so Jeongin continued; his expression scrunching up as he felt his back start to ache at the uncomfortable angle he was standing. Chan must have noticed; in half a second, Jeongin was sitting on Chan’s left thigh with the gang leader’s arms around his waist to keep him from falling. Jeongin felt his face heat up even more as Chan decided it’d be great to stare at the pretty boy while he worked on his arms next. 

“Your singing is great by the way.” Chan whispered after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Jeongin shifted his gaze to look Chan in the eyes, but started blushing when he noticed how close they actually were. 

Jeongin softly cleared his throat and looked away, “I’m done. They’re small cuts so you don’t have to worry over them too much.” 

He was about to get off the other, but Chan tightened his hold on him with one arm, using the other to grab him by the back of the neck, bringing their lips together.

Jeongin instinctively wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck, leaving no space in between the two. Chan took this as a chance to place his hand on the younger’s thigh, rubbing softly. 

When they broke apart, thanks to Jeongin needing to breathe, Chan looked him in the eyes,

“Be my boyfriend. Please?” He pretty much commanded. Though his voice did soften when he pleaded. 

Jeongin looked away blushing, biting his lip, wondering if it was all too fast.  _ But then again, we could get to know each other through this… _

Chan started to grow worried and impatient as Jeongin stared quietly into thin air. 

The older sighed, “Fine, sorry, forget I even-”

“Okay.”

“What?”

“Ok, I’ll be your-” He couldn’t finish his sentence because Chan had started kissing him again.

“You’re mine now.” Chan said breathlessly in between kisses, reassuring himself more than anything. 

Suddenly, he flipped Jeongin from his lap onto the bed beside them and got on top of him. Within seconds, Chan was shirtless, staring down at the younger with a mix of a lust-filled and loving gaze.

“Now, let's finish what we started.” He smirked. 

**

Felix’s doorbell rang early on Saturday morning, waking him up from his much needed sleep. Groaning in annoyance, he slid out of his bed, falling face first on the ground. He stayed there until the doorbell rang again, then proceeded to get up and unlock the front door of his studio apartment.

“What?” He growled when he saw Jeongin smiling innocently at him.

“I need help.” Jeongin replied before pushing Felix back into his house and closing the door.

Felix groaned. “What do you want?”

“Chan hyung asked me out on a date and I’m really nervous!” Jeongin burst out, his smile slipping off and a frown taking over. 

Felix face-palmed himself.

“This is why you came all the way to my house and rang the doorbell a thousand times at nine in the fucking morning?!” He exclaimed.

“You make it sound like we live miles apart, I live two doors down from you, you idiot.” Jeongin stated obliviously, not at all understanding the point Felix was trying to tell him.

“What time is he taking you?”

“Eleven am.”

“What the hell?! His timing skills are horrible.” Felix stated before going to freshen up.

“So what exactly are you doing here?” Felix asked as he continued eating the waffles Jeongin had made for him. His friend was sure the waffles were a form of bribery. 

“I don’t know...oh god, what should I wear? How do I act? Is there something specific I should say?! What if-”

“Good lord, bro, shut up.” Felix sighed. He got up, and walked out the front door, leaving Jeongin to stare in a mix of confusion and worry. He nibbled on the waffle nervously. 

Felix came back a few minutes later and tossed a grey shirt, light blue hoodie, and ripped jeans to Jeongin, then went back to his seat to continue eating.

“How did you enter my house?” Jeongin asked his best friend as he observed the articles of clothing.

“I got a copy of your key made.” Felix replied casually, not looking up from his food.

“Not creepy at all.”

“And as for how you should act, be yourself, I’m pretty sure he fell for your normal self and not the annoying twat you pretend to be.” He added.

“That does not help ease my nerves…”

Jeongin sat at a corner table in the cafe, sipping a glass of water as he waited for the older. Who happened to be late...by an hour. 

Jeongin sighed as he wondered whether this was a joke or something. It didn’t help that the older wasn’t answering his text messages or phone calls. 

His thoughts started to bring him down immediately after the third missed call.  _ I mean, why would someone like him even like someone like me in the first place? Maybe this was all a lie? I mean everything did happen so quick… _

He sighed once again and got up, deciding to go home, thoughts not stopping at all. 

_ What if he really doesn’t love me? _

Felix was at his door almost immediately, ready to ‘fight a bitch’. ‘Bitch’ being a literal gang leader. He knew he wouldn’t last in a fight against the blonde, but hey, the statement at least got Jeongin to smile. 

The two of them spent the rest of the day together, Felix had bought small tubs of different types of ice creams from the convenience store down the road for them to try, and along with that he had set up Mr. Right on Jeongin’s computer; so they could cuddle in his room, stuff themselves with ice cream, and watch their favourite rom-com movie.

Jeongin was thankful for his friend since the movie and ice cream helped a lot. He always wished for a guy like Francis from Mr. Right to drop into his life, until he realized that having a hitman as a boyfriend probably wasn’t a good idea. But then again, he was crushing on a gang leader -so it was similar, wasn’t it?

They had started to watch another movie; Jurassic Park. Jeongin requested his bestie to put it on, he just loved all the dinosaurs, which did concern Felix but the two were so whipped for each other (as friends obviously) that he couldn’t help but let his wish come true. 

Jeongin fell asleep halfway through the movie, even though it was only early evening. Movies tended to make him sleepy if he was comfy enough, which he was; he was cuddled into his bestie under a big, cozy comforter. 

It wasn’t until a good hour passed that he was stirred out of a deep sleep by Felix moving. From his voice, he understood that the other was on the phone, which didn’t concern Jeongin so he kept his eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep. It was the weekend anyway, he was allowed to sleep for however long he wanted. He was right about to fall asleep when he was being shaken very aggressively. He groggily opened his tired eyes and was met with the sight of a worried Felix. 

“Hmm?” Was all he could manage.

“Changbin hyung called me to explain what happened with Chan hyung.” Felix started slowly. 

This caught Jeongin’s attention. He finally sat up straight, urging Felix to continue as he felt any form of sleepiness leave him.

“Changbin hyung was ambushed by a few members from another gang, Chan hyung was the only one nearby so he got to him easily. But they were still outnumbered so they decided to run. And the only way they could run was to the other side of town. They decided to get the other members and ambush the other gang instead.” Felix explained as softly and slowly as possible.

_ Oh.  _ “Are they okay?” Jeongin questioned, worriedly chewing on his lip. 

“Yeah, don’t worry. They said they’re all a bit bruised up, but they showed the others who’s boss and now they’re okay...well, except Chan hyung.” 

Jeongin looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown so Felix quickly finished his explanation, 

“He’s just worried, Innie. Changbin hyung said he’s been freaking out about ditching you and he couldn’t even contact you cause his phone broke. He’s on his way over though, so I’ll take my leave, is that okay?” 

Jeongin nodded before hugging his best friend; his way of showing gratitude. 

Jeongin knew Felix was worried about Changbin, to which he wondered when did they become a thing, so he forced his bestie to leave immediately, reassuring him that he’d be okay alone. Besides, his boyfriend was coming. 

Just the thought of it had all the negative thoughts out his mind, and instead, he felt warmth fill up his chest. He waited for the older, once more that day, knowing it would take some time if he was indeed on the other side of town. And he was right. 

Night had fallen when there was an insistent banging at the door; Jeongin had jumped in fear since he had been watching his favourite paranormal youtuber talk about a new experience she had. So, yeah, Jeongin had jumped, and squealed quite loud. 

“Jeonginnie! Open up!” His boyfriend’s voice came loud and clear from the other side of the door. 

Jeongin sighed in relief and paused the video so he could run to the door and swing it open. 

Chan didn’t waste any time in grabbing the younger’s arm and bringing him into a desperate hug, wrapping his arms around the other tightly. Jeongin’s own arms were stuck between his and his boyfriend’s bodies, his face buried against the other’s shoulder. But he didn’t mind. Instead, he felt safe and loved, and he didn’t feel like leaving. 

“I’m so so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry. Please,  _ please _ , tell me you’ll forgive me.” Chan practically begged as he repeatedly kissed the younger’s neck, desperate for him to be forgiven. His mind had been on his sweet boyfriend the entire day, it was to an extent that he wanted to leave in between the fight just so he could have Jeongin in his arms. He was also very aware what a dick move it was to ditch someone on the first date. He was also very much looking forward to that date.

Jeongin felt his heart melt even more at the words, he also felt disappointed in himself for thinking the other didn’t care for him. The proof was right in front of him...well, it was currently clinging to him. 

“Hyung, it’s okay, I forgive you, I swear.” His voice came out a bit muffled, but he knew the other heard him when he felt Chan relax. He still didn’t let go though. 

Instead, he tightened his hold even more and took a deep breath, smiling as he shifted a bit so he could rest his chin on the other’s head. Chan didn’t feel like ever letting go. 

A full minute passed before any of them said anything. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jeongin questioned as he nudged the other to let him go. Which the older did, but only enough so that they could see each other’s faces. His arms had slid to rest firmly around the other’s waist. Jeongin hadn’t even realized that his hands had been clutching the other’s shirt so tightly; a shirt that was actually a tank top that had Jeongin trying his best not to stare at the other’s muscley, veiny arms. It was his weakness, don’t judge him. 

Chan, who couldn’t stop staring at the younger, just taking all of him in, snapped out of his dazed state. “Huh? What?”

Jeongin giggled at that, and Chan felt his heart trying to burst out of his chest. 

“I asked if you’re okay, hyung? I was feeling a bit sad, but when Felix told me what happened, all I could think of was if you were okay.” Jeongin explained with a pout. 

Chan smiled softly before he left a gentle kiss on the younger’s forehead, causing a blush to appear across his cheeks. “Of course I’m okay, baby. I only have a few bruises but that’s it. Your boyfriend is very strong, don’t you know?” 

He even added a wink, which made Jeongin bury his reddened face in the other’s neck, earning a chuckle. Though the smile on Chan’s face slipped off as he recalled what Jeongin said in his explanation. 

“Baby, did I...did I hurt you? Your heart, I mean? When I didn’t show?” 

Jeongin hesitated before speaking, thankful that Chan couldn’t see his face. “A-a bit. I just thought...it may have been a joke. That...you didn’t actually love me.” 

Even though the last sentence was whispered, Chan heard it clearly, and all he could think in that moment were ways of proving to the younger how much he loved him. Yes, it was all very fast and Chan wasn’t even the type of person to believe in love at first sight, but the truth is, that’s what had occurred. Not only that, but just by observing the younger through the week he saw him at college, Chan felt like he could read the other like an open book. 

He grabbed a hold of the younger by the arms and pulled him away, sighing when the younger refused to move his gaze from the ground. But, he understood. As confident and sarcastic Jeongin may be, he was truly just an insecure, shy boy who craved affection and love. 

Chan brought one of his hands to the younger’s cheek, while his other hand slid back around his waist. The movement made Jeongin lift his head up a bit, which was enough for Chan to smash his lips against the other’s. He made sure not to hold back, he kissed Jeongin roughly and with enough rawness so the younger could feel all his emotions. Even his hold around his waist had tightened. Chan didn’t want to pull away from the kiss, but he knew he had to so he could talk. He chose to pull away just a tiny bit, enough for their noses to still be touching. He stroked the younger’s cheek with his thumb, staring into both his eyes. “Don’t ever,  _ ever _ , doubt my love for you, Jeongin.” 

Jeongin felt his insides crumble, not only by the words and the kiss but also by the look in Chan’s eyes; the way he tried to push all of his love into the depth of Jeongin’s soul. He nodded slowly, moving one of his hands from the other’s chest to put over Chan’s hand that rested against his cheek. Chan took that hand in his, bringing his lips close to leave a soft kiss against Jeongin’s knuckles. 

He let the moment between them stay for a few seconds more, before he smirked. “Now, can my baby make me some food? I’m starving.” 

Jeongin chuckled and shook his head, but agreed nevertheless. Even though the two of them didn’t want to leave each other’s embrace, they parted and headed towards the kitchen. Chan was content with just their hands intertwined together as the younger dragged him. 

Chan sat at the kitchen table the entire time, watching the younger in silence as he ran around the kitchen, trying to make something to fill his boyfriend. 

It took about thirty minutes until there was a steaming plate of pasta in front of him. Jeongin had refused to eat, complaining bout how he felt a bit sick at the thought of food, courtesy of all the ice cream he ate. 

Chan laughed at that, but immediately shut up when he tasted how good the food was. Without even realizing it, he had finished two plates full of pasta, which had the younger beaming. 

After food, since Chan was still sorry about missing the date, Jeongin told him to wait a few seconds before he ran into his room. He came back out some minutes later and dragged Chan by his arm again, giggling all the way. 

Chan understood why when he entered the younger’s room; Jeongin had laid his mattress across the floor, there was a long but light blanket hanging over different chairs to give a tent-like look, and Jeongin’s favourite fluffy comforter was messily strewn on the mattress along with a few pillows. 

Chan wasn’t gonna lie, all of it looked hella inviting, especially at the thought of having the younger against him -in a cuddly way. Unless...

Jeongin immediately slid under the comforter, letting out a squeal followed by, “Cuddle time!”

Chan laughed at the younger’s cuteness and crawled inside as well. The younger was sprawled across one side of the mattress, beaming adorably. So, Chan took this as an opportunity to hover over the younger, a smirk evident across his lips. Jeongin bit his lip, knowing exactly what was gonna happen. Chan leaned down, first leaving soft kisses across the younger’s jaw before he started sucking the skin of his neck. This caused Jeongin to subconsciously start making quiet sounds, his hands digging into the other’s shirt once more. Chan pulled back, staring at the younger’s neck hungrily before deciding to go for Jeongin’s lips instead. This kiss was even more aggressive than the one before; Chan licked Jeongin’s lips right before shoving his tongue into the other’s mouth, inducing even louder sounds from him. Jeongin’s already racing heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest when Chan moved his hand to the other’s neck and started to gently caress him; a huge contrast to the intense kiss he pulled away from. 

He stared at the younger, admiring him. Jeongin did the same, trying to commit every moment of this into his memory. 

He realized then that though the older had confessed his love to him earlier, Jeongin never did, and that didn’t sit well with him. 

“Hyung...I love you.” He unknowingly whispered. 

Chan smiled, leaning in close once again. “Then prove it, baby”

Jeongin beamed before shifting suddenly so Chan was on his back with Jeongin hovering above him instead. 

Chan smirked and firmly held the younger’s waist. “Come on, baby, what are you waiting for?” 

  
  



End file.
